


Clueless

by Danxk



Series: Ongrange and Peach [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Chat/message au, M/M, Poor innocent baby woojin, Protecc the kids, daddy kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: Lee Daehwi: Daniel and Seongwoo hyung are dangerousOngNiel (as married couple) + 2Woojins as their sons





	1. the story of noises

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words lmao i just wanted to write

[Lee Woojin has sent you a message]

 

 **Lil woojin:** hyungggg

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** yes baby woojin? Something happened?

 

 **Lil woojin:** are you busy hyung?

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** not too busy for our baby. Whats wrong?

 

 **Lil woojin:** I'm just bothered

 **Lil woojin:** it's my _dads_ hyung

 **Lil woojin:** i'm glad that they took me in i'm grateful for all the love i receive i love appa seongwoo's cooking i love how papa daniel helps me with my assignments

 **Jisungie hyung:** what exactly is the problem kid

 

 **Lil woojin:** well at first it wasn't something i pay attention to

 **Lil woojin:** like it was just nothing

 **Lil woojin:** but it has became bothering lately

 **Jisungie hyung:** tell me woojinie

  
**Lil woojin** : hyung why won't my dads let me call them _Daddy_

 **Jisungie hyung:** ~~OKay ONGNIEL WHAT THE fuCK~~

 **Lil woojin:** like other kids with two or one father call them _Daddy_

 **Lil woojin** : but my parents insists on calling them as appa or papa

  
**Jisungie hyung:** ...

 **Jisungie hyung:** have you asked them why

 **Lil woojin** : yes hyung

 **Lil woojin:** but papa daniel would just turn red and appa seongwoo would just laugh

 **Lil woojin:** i dont get it hyung :(

 **Jisungie hyung:** dont worry i'll talk to your parents

 **Lil woojin:** thank you hyunggggg :) youre the best third dad on the world

 **Jisungie hyung:** nahh i just cant let them taint you

 **Lil woojin:** ??

 **Jisungie hyung:** nvm baby woojin. Dont bother urself anymore bout that i'll talk to them ok? Its late you should go to sleep.

 **Lil woojin:** thank you hyung yeah i'm sleepy alrdy, good night! :O

 

 

[You (Laughing Peach and OngSlate) received a message from Mother Earth]

 **Mother Earth:** _yOU SHITS DONT TAINT YOUR KIDS' INNOCENCE WITH YOUR KINKS_

 

* * *

 

 

  
[Lil woojin messages you (Jisung)]

 **Lil woojin:** hyuuuuuung :(

 **Jisungie hyung:** yes woojinie? Something happened with ur parents again?

 **Lil woojin:** not them hyungggg aaaaahhhh

 **Jisungie hyung:** then who

  
**Lil woojin:** big woojin hyungggg

 **Jisungie hyung:** ~~istg what kind of family took you in~~

 **Jisungie hyung:** whats with ur brother

 **Lil woojin:** aaahh since he met hyungseop hyung he stopped calling and treating me like a _baby_ :( i feel disowned

 **Jisungie hyung:** ~~this is what i get for letting those kinky ongniel have a family of their own i hate my life~~

 **Jisungie hyung:** maybe bec u r growing up now woojinie~

 **Lil woojin:** i was thinking about that

 **Lil woojin:** but when hyungseop hyung came over last night

 **Lil woojin:** he slept on woojin hyung's room

 **Lil woojin:** and I could clearly hear big woojin hyung call someone _baby_ and it wasn't me and it couldnt possibly be hyungseop hyung because he's older right??

 **Lil woojin:** and i hate how they made these noises i could barely sleep

 **Lil woojin:** i asked sagang if i could go sleep on their house

 **Jisungie hyung:** ~~oKAY FIRST WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK~~

 **Jisungie hyung:** child, you could just stay over here ~~when your sexually frustrated parents and brother gets horny af~~

 **Jisungie hyung:** ill talk to your parents and brother

 **Jisungie hyung:** you should get to sleep now you have school tmr

 **Lil woojin:** good night hyung :O i'm sorry for bothering you always :(

 **Jisungie hyung:** its nothing big :) good night im always here to help sugar dreams kid

 

[Jisung sent a group message to _Laughing Peach, OngSlate and Cherry Head_ ]

_"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCJ ARE YALL THINKING THERES A KID IN YOUR HOUSE YOU SHAMELESS HORNY SHITS"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Feel free to hmu on twitter @micheotji_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The package story.
> 
> \+ TheEastLight.'s Sagang here is Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jonghyun's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long waaaait. Been busy with school :((

[8:00 AM]

 

 

**[Baby woojin sent you (Big woojin) a message]**

 

 **Baby woojin:**  hyung

 

 **Big woojin:** ?

 

 **baby woojin:** what are you doing with seop hyung?

 

 **Big woojin:** nothing

 

 **Baby wooji;** are you playing wrestling?

 

 **Baby woojin:** can i join

 

 **Big woojin** : ~~HOKYSHIT~~

 

 **Big woojin:** what are you talking about?

 

 **Baby woojin:** I hear seop hyung screaming and grunting

 

 **Baby woojin:** don't be too hard on him

 

 **Big woojin:** ~~nah he'll get used to it ;)~~

 

 **Baby woojin:** and i hate you

 

 **Big woojin:** wHAT

 

 **Baby woojin:** YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO PLAY :(

 

 **Baby woojin:** i'm going to sagang's place

 

 **Big woojin** : ~~yeah you better be or you'll be traumatized lmao i can hear our dads too~~

 

 **Big woojin:** sorry we'll invite you next time. Take carw

 

 **Baby woojin:** X(

 

 

[You (Sagang d' great) received a message from Woojinie]

 

 **Woojinie:** Hyung

 

 **Sagang d' great;** yeah?

 

 **Woojinie:** can i come over

 

 **Sagang d' great:** I have exams coming, my dads won’t let me play for now :(

 

 **Woojinie:** aw x(

 

 **Sagang d' great:** problem?

 

 **Woojinie:** woojin hyung and seop hyung are playing and they didn't invite me

 

 **Sagang d' great:** ??

 

 **Sagang d' great:** Woo-ah there's a game that only adults can play

 

 **Woojinie:** where'd you get that :O

 

 **Sagang d' great:** my dads told me that, when i asked them why hear loud sounds from their room.

 

 **Woojinie** : i want to grow up faster

 

 **Sagang d' great:** me either

 

 **Woojinie:** i want to be taller than you :D

 

 **Sagang d’ great:** you almost are :3

 

 **Woojinie:** by the way

 

 **Woojinie;** do you know anything about a _costume party?_

 

 **Sagang d' great:** what

 

 **Woojinie:** we received a package this morning from _Insoo hyung's store_.

 

 **Sagang d' great:** was it addressed to you?

 

 **Woojinie:** no, it was for my dads

 

 **Sagang d' great:** DID YOU OPEN IT?

 

 **Woojinie:** wAit i'm starting to panic

 

 **Woojinie:** my hands are sweating

 

 **Woojinie:** but yes I opened it hyung

 

 **Sagang d' great:** OHMYGOD WHY DID YOU DO THAT WOOJIN?!!!!

 

 **Woojinie:** Jfjqldj what

 

 **Woojinie:** Why it's not something dangerous

 

 **Woojinie:** I guess??

 

 **Sagang d' great;** what? Why whats inside?

 

 **Sagang d' great:** is it a pikachu onesie?

 

 **Woojinie;** i don't want to open it entirely

 

 **Sagang d' great;** WHAT

 

 **Woojinie:** it's not a pickachu onesie?

 

 **Sagang d' great:** is it another pokemon onesire then?

 

 **Woojinie:** nooo it looks like a cat costume but too fabric-scarced? like it barely covers the body

 

 **Woojinie:** what is thissssss

 

 **Sagang d' great:** i have no idea what is that

 

 **Woojinie:** we need parental guidance

 

 **Sagang d' great:** why is there a sharp thing in there

 

 **woojinie:** none, but there's a dangerously looking whip here

 

 **Woojinie:** we clearly don't have a horse at home :/

 

 **Sagang d' great:** omg dont tell me your parents are

 

 **Woojinie;** WHaT

 

 **Sagang d' great:** animal abusers?

 

 **Woojinie** : we have lots of cats in here and they're all living healthy

 

 **Sagang d' great:** lol you're right

 

 **Sagang d' great:** so who do we invite?

 

 **Sagang d' great:** my parents are busy and yours too

 

 **Woojinie:** I know someone

 

 

 

 

**[Woojinie added Jisungie hyung on the chat]**

**Sagang d' great:** Oh my god JISUNGIE HYUUUUUUUUNG!!!

 

 **Sagang d' great:** HI

 

 **Sagang d' great:** did you miss your favorite and sweetest saeng? :^)

 

 **Woojinie:** HI HYUNGGGGGG

 

 **Woojinie:** DID YOU MISS ME TOO??

 

 **Woojinie:** I missed you!!!

 

 **Jisungie hyung;** ~~OKAY KIDS FIRST~~

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** ~~SHUT THE FUCK DOWN~~

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** Hello children, what can i ~~fucking~~ do for you ~~that you needed to disturb my only rest time?~~

 

 **Woojinie:** Hyung i'm at home and we received a package. Big woojin hyung is upstairs playing with seoppie hyung

 

 **Jisungie hyung;** ~~in the name of jesus  christ, amen.~~

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** whats wrong with the package

 

 **Woojinie:** are you having a _costume party?_

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** what? I dont think so, I havent received an invitation. why

 

 **Woojinie:** well dont tell my dads

 

 **Woojinie:** but I actually opened the package

 

 **Woojinie:** cabduiasdoaidasd

 

 **Woojinie:** and I found a cat costume that’s too small for even Seongwoo appa and it barely covers anything

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** ~~kid stop please~~

 

 **Woojinie:** and a pair of paw costumes like a cat's

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** ~~i'm traumatized~~

 

 **Woojinie:** plus a whats this

 

 **Woojinie:**   a cat tail i guess?

 

 **Jisungie hyung** : ~~i've taken care of a bunch of four no-good-til-now and another bunch of forever-headaches children and now even their children are bothering me because they are still useless af~~

 

 **Woojinie:** and a collar? Whats this?

 

 **Jisungie hyung:**   ~~i love you but when will you let me live in peace~~

 

 **Sagang d' great:** speaking of collar

 

 **Sagang d' great:** while you were talking we also received a package

 

 **Sagang d' great:** addressed to my dads as well

 

 **Jisungie hyung** : ~~i don't wanna hear it please~~

 

 **Sagang d' great:** are they seriously having a costume party? :/

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** DONT OPEN SAGANG

 

 **Sagang d' great:** what

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** JUST DONT

 

 **Sagang d' great:** too late :P

 

 **Woojinie:** whats inside

 

 **Sagang d' great:** we just received a package full off collars? Aren’t these also called chokers? Daehwi hyung was wearing one once and he told me it's called _chokers_

 

 **Sagang d' great:** are my parents planning on running a choker selling business?

 

 

 **Woojinie:** ??

 

 **Sagang d' great:** there’s a box full of it, they just differ in size and color and designs but they’re all chokers?

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** ~~I hate my life~~

 

 **Sagang d’ great:** okay

 

 **Sagang d’ great:** what exActly is happening

 

 **Sagang d' great:** these are enough evidences of a costume party and no one has invited us yet #IFeelBetrayed 

 

 **Woojinie:** yeah _@Jisungie hyung_ what is happening

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** ~~just kill me now~~

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** ~~should I just pretend that I’m dead~~

**Jisungie hyung** : first of all you kids should never open a package that isn’t addressed to you.

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** next

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** take the things back to the boxes and ~~burn them so you won’t catch diseases from you stupid kinkyass parents~~  prepare an apology to you parents and promise not to do it again

 

 **Woojinie:** :( sorry hyung

 

 **Woojinie** : we were just too curious I guess??

 

 **Sagang d’ great** : yeah. Sorry hyung :3

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** ~~now let me die in peace, amen.~~

* * *

 

 

 

[9:00 AM]

 

 

**[Woojinie sent a message to your group chat]**

 

 **Woojinie:** I went upstairs to my parents’ room to apologize

 

 **Woojinie:** but I think they’re fighting

 

 **Woojinie:** :((((

 

 **Sagang d’ great:** what? Whyyy

 

 **Woojinie:** I can hear seongwoo appa screaming papa daniel’s name!!!

 

 **Sagang d’ great:** oh my god im panicking too

 

 **Sagang d’ great:** _@Jisungie hyung_ whwrrer are touu

 

 **Woojinie:** what should I do

 

 **Woojinie** : what if they’re hurting each other

 

 **Sagang d’ great:** call big woojin hyung!!!

 

 **Woojinie:** he went out with seop hyung

 

 **Sagang d’ great:** ogmygof what should we do

 

 **Sagang d’ great:** _@Jisungie hyung hElp_

 

 **Sagang d’ great:** _@Jisungie hyung SOS_

 

 **Sagang d’ great:** _@Jisungie hyung 911_

**Jisungie hyung:** okay whats happening now

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** ~~paging OngNiel and their parenting failure~~

 

 **Sagang d’ great:** OPEN THE DOOR! GET INSIDE TO STOP THEM THEY WONT HURT YOU

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** what

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** omg noooo woojin!

 

 **Woojinie:** but hyunggg anudnasuidsancas they need help

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** ~~you’ll end your childhood don’t goooo~~

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** ~~you’ll be scarred for life~~

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** calm down kids

 

 **Jisungie hyung** : woojin, just give them time. If they are fighting then they’ll try to fix it by themselves. They are already adults woojinie

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** I assure you, once they get the fuck out of that room they’re good ~~bec they’ll be just fresh from another fucking session~~

 

 **Woojinie:** :3 :( i'm still worried

 

 **Jisungie hyung** : I’ll talk to them later okay? I assure you it’s going to be fine. You have piano lessons today don’t you

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** you two Sagang, you have dance lessons later

 

 **Sagang d’ great:** aaaagh don’t remind me hyung :(((

 

 **Jisungie hyung:** I’ll talk to both of your parents later for your offenses today, just go take a bath and get to your lessons.

 

 

* * *

 [10:00 AM]

 

 

**[Mother Earth (Jisung) sent a group message to (Dancing Peach, OngSlate, Emperor Hwang, Onibugi)]**

 

 **Mother Earth:** I’m sending you divorce and adoption withdrawal papers.

 

**[Mother Earth (Jisung) sent a screenshot]**

 

 **Onibugi:** HWANG MINHYUN I THOUGHT YOU ORDERED A PAIR OF SHOES ONLINE WHY IS YOUR SON TALKING ABOUT CHOKERS

 

 **Emperor Hwang:** I ordered them too ;)

 

 **Onibugi:** whom are you planning to use a boxful of that

 

 **Emperor Hwang:** only to you of course ;)

 

 **OngSlate:** WHAT DID INSOO SEND US _@Dancing Peach_

 

 **Dancing Peach:** I actually ordered them…..

 

 **OngSlate:** and who do you think would wear an erotic cat costume

 

 **OngSlate:**  i would never

 

 **OngSlate:** are you fucking out of your mind

 

 **Mother Earth:** Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that

 

 **Mother Earth:** keep your moans and kinks down or go to a hotel

 

 **Mother Earth:** I just want to remind you four, that you have CHILDREN in your house

 

 **Mother Earth:** and they are all bothering my life, just as when I thought I was going to live in peace and harmony when yall said you're finally moving out

 

 **Mother Earth:** they keep on bothering me about your shits

 

 **OngSlate:** bless you for protecting our children

 

 **Mother Earth:** i'm close to killing someone right now

 

 **Mother Earth:** CANT YOU JUST ALL CHOKE ME TO DEATH

 

 **OngSlate:** oohhh kinky hyung ;)

 

 **Mother Earth:** shut up

 

 **Mother Earth:** do you want me to end your kinky life

 

 **Mother Earth:** I’m tired

 

 **Mother Earth:** can i leave not just this groupchat but my whole life?

 

 **Dancing Peach:** hyung you can't

 

 **OngSlate:** you're forever stuck with us :D

 

 **Mother Earth:** i wanna die

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still crying over WANNA ONE's debut. Congratulations to the Nation's most talented boy group. 
> 
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hmu on twitter @micheotji_


	3. [!!!]

NOT an UPDATE but an ANNOUNCEMENT.

\+ PLEASE READ +

[!!!] Hello everyone! So apparently there will be a  **WANNA ONE FANFICTION AWARDS**. You can now visit your  **favorite stories and authors**  and  **nominate**  them on the awarding.

 _Here's the link for more info:_  
[wannaoneffawards.tumblr.com](https://wannaoneffawards.tumblr.com)

**SPREAD THE WORD !!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do participate :)
> 
> /lowkey hopes to get nominated lol


End file.
